Module 9. eMarketing
Write the first paragraph of your article here. AdSense Google Inc. created adsense out of a need to better targeted ads and more intelligent –profitable ads. Through the use of adsense a company can have targeted ad’s made to attract their current customers to other relevant topics through the adwords program. The revenues from this ad go in part to Google and in part to the website that is containing the ad, this allows for a win-win situation, the webstore is making money off of extra space on their site, and the company of product that is being advertised has a better chance of attracting potential customers as the advertising message is being directed at an audience that is more inclined to be interested. (*important to note that the website that is hosting the ad is only paid if the advertisement is click-AKA pay per click system) Problems There have been some criticism of the adsense program as their have new issues arises like click fraud-where a rival company will go in to a website that is displaying an ad for a rival product and frequently click thus driving up compotators costs. There are no micro payments-payment is only made to the hosting website after there is an amount of $100 or more due-for some websites this can take up to a year or longer. There have also been reported problems with offensive ad for most likely non-existent product/services. Adwords According to Google…. You create your adsYou create ads and choose keywords, which are words or phrases related to your business.Your ads appear on GoogleWhen people search on Google using one of your keywords, your ad may appear next to the search results. Now you're advertising to an audience that's already interested in you.You attract customersPeople can simply click your ad to make a purchase or learn more about you. You don't even need a webpage to get started – Google will help you create one for free. It's that easy! On Target… Target the right user in the right contextUsing your keywords, Google's contextual targeting technology can automatically match your ads to web pages in our content network that are most relevant to your business. For example, an ad for a digital camera may show up next to an article reviewing the latest digital cameras. If you want greater control, use placement targeting to hand-pick specific sites or sections of sites you want your ads to appear on.Payments� Options... Local and regional targetingSet your ads to appear only to people searching in a particular city, region, or country. Now it's easy to target online customers within 20 miles of your front door or across the world.Local adsHelp potential customers find you by showing a business address with your AdWordstext ads. You can show your location to people searching for local information on Google.com and Google Maps. Keywords Movie (alicia j and jon w) Search Engine Optimization 'Search engine optimization' (SEO) The process of improving the volume or quality of traffic to a web site from search engines via "natural" or un-paid ("organic" or "algorithmic") search results as opposed to search engine marketing (SEM) which deals with paid inclusion. Typically, the earlier (or higher) a site appears in the search results list, the more visitors it will receive from the search engine. SEO may target different kinds of search, including image search, local search, video search and industry-specific vertical search engines. This gives a web site web presence. As an Internet marketing strategy, SEO considers how search engines work and what people search for. Optimizing a website primarily involves editing its content and HTML and associated coding to both increase its relevance to specific keywords and to remove barriers to the indexing activities of search engines. 'Black Hat' Another class of techniques, known as black hat SEO or spamdexing, use methods such as link farms, keyword stuffing and article spinning that degrade both the relevance of search results and the user-experience of search engines. Search engines look for sites that employ these techniques in order to remove them from their indices. White Hat A search engine optimization technique is considered white hat SEO if it conforms to the search engines' guidelines and involves no deception. As the search engine guidelines are not written as a series of rules or commandments, this is an important distinction to note. White hat SEO is not just about following guidelines, but is about ensuring that the content a search engine indexes and subsequently ranks is the same content a user will see. White hat advice is generally summed up as creating content for users, not for search engines, and then making that content easily accessible to the spiders, rather than attempting to trick the algorithm from its intended purpose. White hat SEO is in many ways similar to web development that promotes accessibility, although the two are not identical. 'Grey Hat' Uses both white hat techniques and black hat techniques to optimize search engine results. Search Engine Marketing •SEM is a form of internet marketing that seeks to promote websites by increasing their visibility in searchengine result pages (SERPs) through the use of search engine optimization, paid placement, contextual advertising, and paid. AdWordsoffers pay-per-click advertising and site targeted advertising for both text and banner ads. Pay-per-click or PPC is a form of online advertising where an advertiser pays a certain amount each time a user clicks an ad. •When using PPC, there is an estimated 1%-10% chance for users to click on your ads and eventually go to your website because they will be presented with ads that are related to their searches. •Geographic limitations are no problem with PPC ads. If your business is based in Victoria, you actually have the option to choose locations that are near or within the Victoria area only. This enables you to control the amount of money you want to spend on your advertising campaign without sacrificing the results. •Flat-rate PPC allows you to negotiate a fixed rate for each click a user makes. The Bid-based PPC lets you bid on keywords you consider relevant to your target market. •In 2008, North American advertisers spent US$13.5 billion on search engine marketing. The largest SEM vendors are GoogleAdWords, Yahoo! SearchMarketing, and Microsoft adCenter.